sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:IvyMeme/Archive 3
Okay! Glad to be on here! uwu ~Destiny Heart~ 21:13, November 24, 2013 (UTC) i think im doing this wroong ples halp i want moar swag on this page wat happened to dah profil setup u hed ?/??//21/?? Someone who has returned ... who turns out more retarded. That one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 11:14, December 13, 2013 (UTC) alright ivy is now going to be in the group picture THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 22:24, December 15, 2013 (UTC) aye wot m8 i got meself a changer le lang and some gems in a cake (huehuehue cake) GEMMMMMMMMMMMMMSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS DO YOU LIKE THEM? 8D I just want to ask. C: how r u gurrrrrrrrl Hey its me haven't seen you in a while just saying hi and how was your Christmas ^^ (~The almighty Onup God of Lightning~)(Who the hell do you think I am) 06:38, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny (talk) 11:26, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Hai ^^ I blocked Aayniah for a month because she posted a lot of recolors. Here is my talk with Aayniah Just so you know. Delete Request Can I delete this? Hatsune MIKU the WONDERFUL!!!!!11! Jet wuz here Im leaving Hey Ivy....I'm planning on leaving so I was wondering if you can delete BlackCherry,Destiny,Razi,Emily,and Kanna...thanks u to <4 *sigh* nevermind Nevermind of deleting my pages.... i'll just wait and give you all a second chance. i'll give this wiki a second chance, but if it comes up and happens again. you know. - sonicknucklesfan92 Hi Ivy are we still doing the Character Nominations? Just want to know (~The almighty Onup God of Lightning~)(Who the hell do you think I am) 19:02, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Why does it say that you're a ninny on the top? 20:55, January 16, 2014 (UTC)20:55, January 16, 2014 (UTC)~~ Ivy, you're needed in the Supreme court to pass a final judgement. Come as soon as possible. File:PinRS025.gif Mordecai has sent you a message File:PinRS025.gif 14:50, January 21, 2014 (UTC) ---- I can't leave a comment on a blog page. Can you help me please? I like the colour blue. 8-) (talk) 19:57, January 28, 2014 (UTC) http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SamanthaStar/Samantha%27s_requests It's this blog. What do you suggest that I should do? I like the colour blue. 8-) (talk) 19:41, January 29, 2014 (UTC) OK. Thank you for your help. I'll send a message instead. ^w^ I like the colour blue. 8-) (talk) 20:06, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Ivy there is something i wish to discuss with you on the Chat if possible it concerns Lily. Ivy, Muppet's been a twat again, and made everyone riled up, causing drama in chat. It doesn't matter what he says, he's ''not ''the victim. I've issued him a 3 day ban. Other users (Flamelord333, Apallo The Hedgehog, etc.) can back up this claim. Jet Yo Ivy is it wrong that I started Singing "(I Just)Died in your Arms" after Loki supposedly died in Thor II? SpyroBiel (talk) 15:04, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Sonicfangirl (talk) 18:43, March 30, 2014 (UTC)hi thank you i will ask if i need any help ^^ Hello! I waz wondering y u deleted Slash the Gator? ^^ --Sovash100 (the black guy) (talk) 22:59, April 15, 2014 (UTC) hey can you look at my recent blog post? Thesupernintendokid (talk) 01:09, April 16, 2014 (UTC) IVY I DID THING AN IT GOT NOTES (talk) 23:54, April 26, 2014 (UTC) hey ivy i think there needs to be a new rule about mini modding i've seen people doing a mods job but they are not a modPrincess Rose Lynn Rose (talk) 19:41, June 1, 2014 (UTC)